Coming Home
by ScribeofArda
Summary: My first fanfic. Legolas on returning home after the War of the Ring. Generally sweet, but could get a little heartfelt in places. Mainly Legolas and Thranduil, with some Gimli at the beginning. One chapter only. Please read!


Coming Home

_A/N: This idea has been playing around in my head for a long time. Then I finally decided to put it on paper, and wrote my first ever fanfiction! I came back to it a month or two later and decided it didn't seem finished, so increased the story by a bit. I am now fascinated with the relationship between Legolas and Thranduil, as we see so little of it in the books, and none in the movies. What Legolas goes through (not much angst I think) later on in the fic is _not _me thinking he is at all weak. I just feel like no-one would come away from a war, especially that war, without some sort of scars, even if he is an elf._

_Disclaimer: I am not a man, nor will I ever be as brilliant as Tolkein was. I also don't smoke a pipe. So, as much as I would like it, they are not mine. *sniffs*_

0-o-0-o-0

_Roads go ever on and on,_

_Over rock and under tree,_

_By caves where never sun has shone,_

_By streams that never find the sea;_

_Over snow by winter sown,_

_And through the merry flowers of June,_

_Over grass and over stone,_

_And under mountains in the moon._

0-o-0-o-0

The trees finally came into view as the grey horse rounded the path. The two riders, one sitting behind the other, exchanged looks of relief. They were nearing the end of their journey.

Legolas pushed Arod onwards, eager to reach the trees of his homeland. Behind him, Gimli grumbled quietly, complaining at the amount of riding the friends had done in the past few days. Legolas reined Arod in next to the trees marking the path through Mirkwood, or Eryn Lasgalen, as it was now known. He turned around, and smiled at Gimli.

"We are nearly there, my friend" he said softly, smiling at the glowering dwarf behind him. "We only have to cross through Mirkwood without my father finding us." Legolas looked back at the trees. Deep inside him, he knew that he should not be here. He had heard the gulls cry. He should be on the Sea. Legolas took a deep breath, quashing the thoughts. He would not allow himself to feel that way. Not now, not when he was so close to home.

Gimli's frown deepened as he felt Legolas sigh. "Why must we go to all these lengths?" he asked. "It is hardly necessary to hide me from your father, King of Mirkwood or not."

Legolas chuckled, a comforting sound to the dwarf. Gimli knew the strain that the War had caused to everyone. "If you knew my father" Legolas said. "You would know the reason for all of this secrecy. It would be far better for me to explain who you were, without having you in his halls at the time."

Gimli grunted, accepting the Elf's statements. "Well then" he said gruffly. "We better get going then, Laddie."

We will take the Southern paths through the forest. I know tracks that will not cross with any patrols. But we must hurry, _mellon-nin." _He spurred Arod forwards, through a gap in the trees that, to Gimli's knowledge, had not been there earlier.

0-o-0-o-0

Arod trotted down the path, eyeing the trees nervously. The trees themselves seemed to be shaking slightly, trembling. Legolas leaned forwards and whispered to Arod. "_Sidh, mellon-nin_." Arod snorted and relaxed.

Gimli glanced around, fearful. "Legolas…" he said nervously. When the elf didn't answer, he tried again. "Legolas!"

Legolas turned around, grinning at Gimli's worried face. "What is troubling you?" he asked teasingly. "It is unlike a dwarf to be scared."

Gimli glanced around at the trees, surrounding them so closely that he could not see the forest floor a few metres away. "The trees" he whispered. "They are shaking."

Legolas laughed again. "Of course they are" he said. "The trees are happy."

Gimli ran this through in his head. "The. Trees. Are. Happy." He said slowly. He shook his head. "Laddie, you do come out with some ridiculous ideas."

Legolas grinned. "Can you not feel it?" he asked. "The forest is lighter, the air cleaner. Eryn Lasgalen is rejoicing."

Gimli rolled his eyes. "Even an arrogant elven princeling cannot believe that the _trees _are happy to see you."

Legolas gave no answer, trying to contain a shout of laughter. He looked around, working out where they were in the forest. "Come" he said. "We have a night's ride ahead of us, if Arod will consent." With that, Arod sped off down the path, leaving the dwarf hanging off the back of him, and the elf with a broad grin across his face.

0-o-0-o-0

The sun rose slowly above the trees, filtering down between closely interwoven branches, and casting a greenish light onto the floor of the path. Gimli lay, deep in sleep. Legolas, however, was pacing up and down the path, his head ringing. He looked around at the trees, horrified that he suddenly found much less joy in them. The sea-longing was strong this morning. Legolas sighed, and placed his palms against a young beech. He tried to find the song of _Arda _that all trees carried deep within them, but he could only compare the song to the sea.

Legolas pushed off the tree, and crouched down next to Gimli. "_Mellon-nin" _he said softly. "Time to go." Gimli sat up, and saw the tiredness in the elf's eyes. Rather than argue with Legolas, who, when tired, was never in the best of moods, he got up and collected the cloak he had been sleeping on.

Legolas sprung onto the horse in front of Gimli, and spurred Arod forwards. They cantered down the path.

0-o-0-o-0

A slight breeze blew back the braids in the elf's hair. He pushed Arod forwards, now eager to reach the borders of the forest. Finally, they passed the final trees and stopped, weary from the hard ride and the little rest they had both had. Legolas slid off of Arod, and helped Gimli down. For once, the dwarf did not grumble. They both stood together, facing the Lonely Mountain. Neither of them were willing to say goodbye.

Gimli cleared his throat, and spoke first. "Well laddie, I expect this is it." he said. "We must return to our own homes now."

Legolas looked down at Gimli, smiling. "It will not be long" he muttered. "We must return to Aragorn with the help we promised." He looked south, towards the White Mountains and the far citadel of Minas Tirith. "Together we will see Aragorn make this land great once more."

Gimli glanced up. "And you will stay around to see this happen?" he asked, the meaning clear to his dear friend.

Legolas sighed. "I cannot leave Middle Earth." He said. "Not whilst those that I love still dwell here." He placed a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Fear not" he said. "We will meet again soon."

Gimli nodded, and looked out across the horizon. Again, neither of the two friends were willing to leave, to finally part after they had been through so much together. Gimli reached up, and squeezed Legolas' hand where is rested on his shoulder. Legolas sighed. "Is it over?" he asked Gimli, a hint of trepidation in his voice. "Has it all really finished?"

Gimli looked up at his friend. "Aye" he said slowly. "It is done."

The two friends stood there, watching the sun go down behind the Lonely Mountain, sparking off of the Long Lake. For a while neither of them spoke, savouring the last moments that they would be together, at least for a while.

At last Legolas sighed, looking down at Gimli. His eyes twinkled as the last rays of the sun caught them. "Thank you for everything Gimli_" _he said softly. "I am glad to have known you."

Gimli grunted. He was not one for farewells. "The same to you," he said gruffly. "I never thought I would return home standing side by side with an elf."

Legolas smiled as he looked down on the stout figure. The words his friend had spoken as they had stood before their seemingly inevitable doom rang in his head. "How about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye" said Gimli. "Aye, I can do that."

0-o-0-o-0

Darkness started to fall in the forest as Arod trotted wearily through the trees, stumbling occasionally. Legolas leaned forwards, and stroked his neck. "Not far now, _mellon-nin"_ he said. He could have found his way to the palace through the trees, but right now, he was far too weary. The strength he had found over the last year, the strength to continue, night after night against overwhelming odds was fading, and he drooped on Arod's back. He stumbled again, jarring Legolas. He blinked, and pushed himself upright. It would not do to fall asleep in the forest, even if it was far safer than before. He had to get back to the palace. He had to seehis father again.

0-o-0-o-0

Thranduil sat in his study, sighing as he read through the negotiations from Lake Town. He looked out the window, inwardly groaning as he saw that it was nearly pitch black outside. Everyone else in the palace was asleep, walking through the land of elven dreams, but he had stayed up late again. Recently he had not been able to sleep, constantly tossing and turning whenever he tried. Over the past few months his duties as a king had prevented him from fretting about Legolas, but now Sauron had fallen, the daily duties didn't keep him occupied enough. Now he had no armies to organise, now there were no Orcs to fight off, he had plenty more time to think. Therefore, he stayed awake, re-reading any pieces of paper that came across his desk.

His head buried in paperwork, Thranduil didn't look up when there was a soft knock on the door. It was probably another of his advisors, telling him yet again to get more sleep. He sighed. "Come" he said, still not looking up.

The door creaked open, and Thranduil could hear the soft tread of an elf approach his chair. He turned his head, saw dusty leather boots, and frowned. None of his advisors wore anything like that. His gaze travelled up, past the travel-stained cloak, the dusty tunic and the quiver strapped to the back. Past the bow, loose in the hand, and the silver-veined leaf brooch clasping the cloak together at the throat. The figure threw back his hood, and the light glinted off his golden hair. The piercing silver eyes looked at the floor as the elf dropped to one knee, putting out a hand to balance himself in his weariness.

"_Adar" _the elf whispered.

Thranduil gazed in shock. "_Ion?" _

Legolas nodded slowly. He blinked, trying to stop the tears now forming in his eyes from running down his cheeks.

Thranduil stepped forwards, reaching out for Legolas' arm and pulled him to his feet. Legolas swayed slightly, and leaned on Thranduil's arm for support. Thranduil looked at him with a concerned look on his face, and reached out, gently touching his cheek. The silver eyes of Legolas drew up, and met with those of his father. Their gaze held.

Thranduil pulled Legolas forwards, crushing him in his arms as he held his son tightly. He rocked him gently back and forth, feeling Legolas' arms tightening around him. Thranduil pulled him even closer as Legolas buried his face into his father's shoulder, tears running down both of their cheeks. Thranduil sighed. "Ai, _ion-nin_" he said softly. Legolas breathed out, leaning into his father from weariness.

"I am home, _Adar_" he murmured, his voice thick. "I am home."

0-o-0-o-0

Eventually, Thranduil pulled back from the embrace, clasping his son's shoulders. "It is late" he said. "Are you rested?"

Legolas shook his head slightly, sighing deeply. A frown crossed Thranduil's face as he saw this. "_Ion-nin_?" he asked. "What troubles you?"

Legolas smiled slightly, looking up at his father. "I am tired, _Adar_" he said. "Tired of travelling, of fighting, of never having peace. I have not stopped, really, for nearly a year."

"Come then" said Thranduil softly. "Your rooms have hardly changed at all." He placed a hand gently around Legolas' shoulders, steering the younger elf towards the door and down the corridor.

Legolas smiled, and leant slightly into his father's grip as they walked down the dark hallways of the palace. It was good to be home.

They reached Legolas' quarters, and Thranduil opened the door. Legolas stumbled inside, his weariness increasing by the second. He felt his father gently unbuckle the straps holding his quiver in place, and pulling it off. He laid it gently by the fireplace in the bedroom, before turning back to his son.

Legolas smiled as he saw the worried look on his father's face. "Do not worry" he said quietly. "The worst is over. Rhovanion can prosper now the shadow has been defeated. A little tiredness is a worthy price to pay for the defeat of Sauron."

Thranduil sighed. "Whatever happens, you are my son, Legolas. I will always worry over you." He stepped forwards and undid the cloak, noticing the leaf brooch of Lothlorien. The King said nothing, however. The tales could wait. Right now he was just happy to have his son home.

Legolas gratefully sank down in a chair near to the fire, dressed now in his simple leggings and tunic. Thranduil sat down in the opposite chair and reached for two goblets nearby. He pulled a small bottle of wine out from a hidden pocket in his robes, grinning at his son.

Legolas grinned back and reached out for the offered goblet. He let Thranduil fill it with the dark red liquid, before sipping it appreciatively. His eyes widened. "I did not know we had any of this vintage Dorwinion left!" he murmured.

Thranduil raised one eyebrow. "And that was the way I was going to keep it, _penneth_. Of course, until you came back."

Legolas sighed, leaning back into the chair. His face fell slightly. "I'm sorry, _Adar_" he said quietly.

Thranduil frowned. "Whatever for, _ion-nin_?" he asked.

Legolas shifted uneasily. "I left you, _Adar_. I left my home, our kingdom, in its time of need. I left it to fend against the shadow whilst I went off on the Quest, a quest that seemed so foolish and hopeless. I abandoned you, and I am sorry."

Thranduil sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he said softly, reaching forwards and squeezing his son's hand. "The Quest succeeded, you triumphed and your home is still here. I am still here. Tell me, _ion-nin_, at the time, were you doing what you thought was right?"

Legolas nodded slowly. "I thought it was the only hope of saving Eryn Lasgalen. And," he said, smiling wryly. "Someone had to look after Aragorn."

Thranduil nodded, smiling slightly. "So you did not abandon us. You saved us, _ion-nin_. I am certain that without you on the Quest, many more lives would have been lost. Aragorn would probably have been mortally injured at least twice. Who knows what might have happened, had you chosen to stay here? You may have died _ion-nin_, defending your home. I could not have lived with that."

Legolas smiled. "_Hannon le, Adar_" he said quietly. He sipped his wine appreciatively. "How has our home fared?" he asked. "I found out little when staying in Minas Tirith."

Thranduil raised one eyebrow, curious as to the adventures his son had been on. He restrained from asking, knowing full well that Legolas would tell all when he was ready. Instead he simply sipped his wine and leant back. "There had been vicious fighting under the trees" he started. "About a week or two before the destruction of The One Ring…"

Legolas leant back, resting his wine goblet in his lap. He kept listening to his father's voice as his eyes unfocused.

"The forest has been badly burnt, but…"

Thranduil stopped some time later as he looked up at his son, and saw the glazed eyes that indicated he was walking in elven dreams. He stood up silently, carefully lifting the goblet out of Legolas' hands and setting it on the mantelpiece, before stooping and lifting his son in his arms.

The King carefully laid Legolas down on the bed, making sure not to disturb him. He straightened up, gazing down at his son fondly.

"I'm glad you are home, _ion-nin_" he said softly.

0-o-0-o-0

The sun was rising over the treetops outside the palace. Its gentle rays fell on the face of a figure, sitting hunched on a balcony.

Legolas stirred as the sun hit his face, his blond hair shivering in the light breeze. He straightened with a start as someone knocked on his door, and leapt from the balcony as the door opened. His hand went instantly to his belt, where he had hung one of his knives.

Thranduil opened the door to see Legolas standing in the doorway between the balcony and his room. A long white knife was in his hand, though he held it loosely.

Legolas jumped as he realised he was now clutching his knife. What had he been doing? He immediately let go and backed away from his father slightly, turning to head back out onto the balcony.

Thranduil joined Legolas as he stood, hands clenched on the balcony rail. His knuckles were white where he was gripping it so tightly, and Thranduil could see a slight tremor in them. He placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, and Legolas turned.

"I'm sorry" he said softly. "I don't know what happened."

Thranduil smiled softly. "You have been at war, that's what has happened" he said. "_Ion-nin_, war changes many things. You are lucky; you have come out alive and healthy. You have been able to come home, to see these days renewed. Yes, the images plague you, but they plague all who took part in this war. They will fade, in time."

Legolas looked up at his father, and silver eyes met blue. Thranduil reached out, pulling Legolas away from the balcony and into his arms. He hugged his son fiercely. "They will never truly leave you" he whispered. "But they will dim, if given time. I can still see images from the Last Alliance, but they haunt me less and less with each coming day. You need not worry, _penneth_. It is over. The war has finished."

Legolas smiled. "It has, hasn't it?" he murmured, pulling away from Thranduil and turning to look out across the forest. The sunlight slanted through the trees, dappling on the forest floor. It was so different, so different to how it had been when he had left only a year ago. Thranduil turned to lean on the balcony next to Legolas.

"It is over" the King murmured. "There is still work to do, a lot of it, but yes, _ion-nin_, it is over."

Legolas began to laugh, softly at first, his voice shaking, before growing strong, his high melodious voice ringing out through the forest. His face shone with a light that had, if not been absent, been dimmed for so many hundreds of years. "_Aiya!_" he cried out in the elvish tongue. "_Behold! The day has come! Night has fallen!_" He laughed again, tears running down his face. There would be time, plenty of time, to revel in the newfound light, to tell his tales.

For now, he was just glad to be home.

0-o-0-o-0

_Roads go ever on and on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green_

_And trees and hills they long have known._

_The End_

_Elvish translations:_

_sidh- peace_

_mellon-nin- my friend_

_adar- father_

_ion-nin- my son_

_ion- son_


End file.
